The Song from the Heart
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto finds himself in another world where he discovers a talent other then ninjutsu.
1. The Song from the Heart

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Song from the Heart –

"I finally found a reference to what he was doing four days ago. I have been going through all of the computer databases looking through old books and even did a search on the net ever since he did that thing in the park but, I finally found what it is."

"What do you mean?" Rita sipped at her steaming mug of coffee as Maya came to her with a report. From the looks of her and the mess of her brown locks she hasn't been getting enough sleep.

"The talking, where his words were acting like musical notes. It's called singing."

"Really? Fascinating. How did he come to know one of the Lost Arts?"

Maya shuffled papers. "We have no clue, yet. I was doing some research and the word cropped up. I did some comparisons and found that what he's doing is similar to what the Catholic Church forbade in the latter days of the Roman Empire. They claimed speaking along to music was a sin, inflamed the basest lusts, and contrary to the will of God. Roman legions were used to bring Jews and Muslims into line, and the Muslims later brought holy war into the orient. The pressure eventually stamped it out entirely, and the last death by forced consuming of burning hot coals was recorded in 1262, in Africa."

"I know how it became a Lost Art." Rita retorted in her driest tones, lightened somewhat by her pleased smile at her assistant's progress. "But, I also know it is reportedly one of those things where exposure is demanded before you even have a concept what it is you're striving to learn. I know that the Americans attempts to recreate singing fell flat, and don't really compare to what he was doing out there."

"Exposure is right." Maya flipped through some more papers. "We have a sizable portion of the city trying to emulate what they heard four nights ago."

Dr. Rita shook her head her dyed red hair falling in front of her eyes. "Which still doesn't tell us where he learned to do it." She thought back when they first had seen him; that young spiky hair blonde kid nearly a month ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback –

It was during the experiment with the experimental lightning generator. Molly a ten year old prodigy had built a generator that she says can harness the power from a bolt of lightning. She had gotten the idea after watching 'Back to the Future'. When the lightning hit the metal conductor it would be transfer into the barriers connected to it.

"You're sure this will work?" Rita asks, Molly as she set up her generator just in time for a thunder storm on the town's highest point.

"Sure this will work," Molly said as she adjusted her glasses that she only wore them since it made her look smarter, "I was right about my last invention." She grins at Rita, "Isn't that right old lady." (1)

Maya seeing her bosses left eye twitching spoke up, "But can this generator can withstand the power from a lightning strike?"

"And what market can you sell this to?" Rita asks as she still felt irritated that Molly IQ is much higher then hers and that she already made over a hundred interventions that she's already making money off of. And the strange thing was that she had based them all on the gadgets that she seen on TV.

Like the robotic harness that she created with four metal arms that are built on the sides. Rita couldn't believe that something out of a comic book would actually work in the real world. The arms either held tools or the tips morphed in some way to make them. They were usually smooth and rounded off with red camera lenses in the center but they turned into claw-like fingertips or turned into long sharp tools for cutting and more for screws and other tools. Allowing Molly to set up her massive generator without anybody helping her set it up. Rita and Maya were just there with her because she likes showing off to her rival.

Rita had told her that the arms wouldn't work and made a bet with her that she lost. She had to dress like the tooth-fairy for a week at the research center and her class at the campus, complete with a crown and wand. People were still laughing at her as they haven't stop laughing for three weeks straight.

"What… want to make a bet again, I know a good clown costume that you can wear," Rita started waving her arms in front of her as she didn't want to go through that again, "And it will be prefect for places where there are lightning storms all the time. And the power is free to gather and there's so much power in a lightning bolt that, with enough strikes then my generator will have enough power that it will last for hours."

"Well the lightning should be starting soon," Maya said looking skywards at the dark clouds over head. She jumps as a flash of light appeared and a bolt stuck the lightning rod on top of the generator.

Molly ran to the screen on the generator showing the power input from the strike. She started smiling as she saw how much power the barriers had taken in from the lightning strike, "Yes my generator has turned the lightning into useable power! I'm such a genius!"

"It works?" Maya asks.

"Yup," she said before she turned to Rita grinning, "Too bad you're working in a lab not letting you make a big profit on your work unlike me."

"Well unlike some of us we weren't born smart," Rita said as she spent ten years in college only to be upstaged by this ten year old, "And, I can't believe that your siblings let you own your own lab. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"What school pleases, I'm way too busy for any school," Molly waved her off.

"What you mean that you don't have any degrees or PHDs?" Maya asks.

"Why bother if, I went to school, I would never have anytime in getting any of my work done. Trying to fit in being told what to do and think by adults who think they know everything. Also dealing with those girls that think since they're pretty and rich that their better then anyone else? If, I spent years in school then, I wouldn't be the genius that, I am today!"

"She has a point there," Maya said as she was called No-Cans in High School for reasons that are easy to figure out why. She hated those girls the made the lives of others girls hard as they used their looks and money to get away with stuff. But she did rub her success in their faces when they had that reunion last year as the cheerleaders were all working dead end jobs and weren't pretty anymore after going into the real world.

"How much power can it hold?" Rita asks looking at the gauges as that single strike filled the barriers a quarter full.

"Well, I really don't have any idea how many lightning strikes will hit it so, I really don't really know," Molly said rubbing the back of her head.

Thunder rang out as another other bolt hits the lightning rod followed by another then another. Molly started sweating as she read the screen as warning windows started popping up. More bolts started hitting as the generator started smoking.

"This isn't good!" Maya said as she started running down the hill.

"The generator can't take this much power going into it so fast!" Molly shouted as she started typing on the panel trying to turn the generator off.

"We should run!" Rita shouted as she took off following her assistant. But felt herself being lifted as Molly ran from her invention that's about to blow. She used one of her metal arm to grab Rita as she used her other three robotic arms to run down the hill.

The generator blew up like a firecracker, lighting up the sky releasing the power of the heavens trap within. From a safe distant the trio watched in awe as the lightning burst out of the generator a bluish light glowed on top of the hill. They duck down as pieces of the machine fell back down to earth.

"Well there goes my invention," Molly moan as she had put a lot of work into it.

"Too bad all that money you used for the parts are gone," Rita smirks.

"Well, I only spent about five hundred in building it anyways," she puffed.

"Wait where did you get parts for a generator that only cost about five hundred?" Rita asks as she figured that it was in the thousands that she had spent on it.

"I dumpster drive, look around landfills and in city dumps," she saw the weird looks she was getting from the two, "You'll be surprise what people throw away. Like those donuts that you two ate, I got them from the dumpster behind the donut shop." With her back turn she didn't see the two slapping their hands over their mouths looking very sickly, "Since they sell only fresh donuts everyday they throw the day old boxes of donuts out which is such a waste of food when they're still good to eat."

"I'm going to get you for this!" Rita said as she tries to keep the contents of her stomach down as, Maya turned a shade of green.

"Oh grow up you two!" Molly waved them off as she started up the hill, "Come on lets see what's left." The two mumbled as they followed her muttering about paying her back for feeding them garbage.

When they came back up the hill they saw the creator that was left behind but there was something else in it. The air was buzzing and there was a sharp, ozone-like smell around the hole there in it is a young spiky hair kid a couple of years older then Molly is, was sprawled in the middle of the creator his clothes which was an orange jumpsuit was burn and rip nothing more then rags. The goggles he's wearing on his forehead, the lens were broken and burnt. His body was very much intact given that he was in an explosion.

"He's still alive," Molly said as she sees him still breathing.

"Molly call the nurse station and tell them we got a burnt victim here," Rita said as she leaps down into the creator.

"We'll take care of him," Maya said as she joins her boss who is looking over the young boy.

"On it," Molly said as she dials the guards and the nurse's station to send a medic team over. But she couldn't understand in where the boy came from.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 – I don't have to tell you who she is do I? If you have read my other works.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. New World

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New World –

In a remote part of Europe, inside a lavish manor, a stunning redhead woman lounged in a massive black leather chair, wearing a white leotard and blue leggings. She lazily lounged in the comfortable chair, legs spreading far apart, one on the carpeted floor and the other resting on the solid oak office desk. As she re-read the e-mail one of the researchers that works for her had sent her, she drums her fingers on the desk. "So one of my little sister's inventions has blown up and injured a young boy…… interesting."

She picked up an old cow bell that's been with her ever since she had gotten it from her grandfather when he showed her how to herd the cows into the barn on their family farm, and ringed twice. Immediately a curvaceous young blond appeared, wearing a snug French Maid outfit. Her skirt and apron, ending two inches below her crotch, sashayed a bit, black pantyhose hugging her hips. "You rang, Mistress Annabelle?"

"Yes, Fife. I need you to get in touch with Mel and Ann, I haven't seen them since our daily work out session," Annabelle said.

"At once, Mistress," Fife bowed, leaving gracefully yet hurriedly.

Annabelle look over the e-mail again as she knows what the media will do once they get wind of the injury that her sister's invention has caused. And with her company being the one that's funding the research center as well as the collage that's near it, the media will start making up stories about dangerous experiments that her sister's doing and that's being covered up by her. She was lost in thought when the door of the room opened and two women came walking in.

One of the women towered above most of the people she meets on the street. Standing at 6'11 made it so that most of the people had to look up to see her face, if they could tear their gaze away from her busty body, that is. Ann is a drop dead gorgeous black woman, who works as a personal aide to Annabelle. Her body is a remarkable sight; she is built like a supermodel with a touch of a weightlifter added. Her arms and legs showed large, firm muscles that did not slow her down thanks to her training that she does. Her gray leotard opened just enough to display the deep valley of her ample chest, and her black headband was still soaked with sweat from the workout she did with her boss.

The other woman was shorter than the other two. She seemed to be rather mousy looking, with her short blue-green hair covering her ears, glasses that occasionally revealed sharp green eyes, and she wore a black leotard with a white shirt covering her upper body. Her skin was rather pale, a sign that perhaps she didn't get outdoors all that often and unlike the other two women she's dragging herself into the room tried out from the workout she was force to do with them. She might be weak but she does possess a very shapely, compact body. She too works as Annabelle's personal aide.

"What is it?" Mel asked as she huffs and puffs. "I already did the workout."

Mel gave off an eep as Ann slaps her back almost knocking her over. "You're just not use to working out," Ann said to her fellow co-worker.

"You two made me workout for an hour before you let me rest," Mel moan as her body was still sore all over and her muscles all strained from the lifting and working on the machines in the gym.

"You're just not pulling your weight around here," Ann said.

"Hey!" Mel shouts out. "I'm the one who usually have to do all of the paperwork around here."

"And that's why you get paid more," Annabelle said.

"She gets paid more then I do?" Ann asked.

"Since I have to do your work as well as mine you know," Mel smirks at her taller friend, who slaps her hand on top of her head and began rubbing her head painfully. "Ouch stop it!"

"The reason why I call you two here for…" Annabelle said stopping another argument between the two women. "My sister's latest invention the 'Lightning Generator' has blown up after it was repeatedly struck by several lightning-bolts. A young boy was injured in the blast, Molly and the two researchers that were with her have no idea where he came from as the testing ground was empty but for them at the time. The press is going to get wind of this soon and I want a written report of what happen during the testing of the Lightning Generator."

"The reporters are really going to tear into this one," Mel said remembering that fuss they made with the fact that Molly has never gone to school besides preschool and working with dangerous tools.

"And that you gave her a entire building to use as her lab really didn't help with those people saying that she shouldn't be given such advance equipment because she's a child you know," Ann added.

"I know but every since our parents died she needs something to take her mind off of the lost," Annabelle said her eyes shine with unshed tears. "She took the lost the hardest as she was there when the hotel they were staying at was bombed. Father was the one who told Molly to get out of the building with our baby sister Emily while he carries our mother. But they never made it out… I can still see Molly holding Emily in her arms watching the burning building, when I and Drake got there."

"Sorry to bring back painful memories to you," Ann and Mel said knowing that it's something that their boss and family don't like to talk about.

"I just wish that grandfather was still around he had always knew how to get through hard times," Annabelle said as she looks at the cowbell on her desk one of the few things left that reminded her of her youthful days as a child visiting her grandfathers farm where her mother had grew up on and where she and her siblings spent their summers at.

"We'll get working on the press release right away," her two aides said leaving the room.

Once they were gone Annabelle let out a deep breath as she takes out a key and unlocks a drawer of her desk. Inside the lock compartment is a picture of a large family the last one that was taken before the deaths of the parents in the picture. The two older people in the photo are surrounded by six younger ones ranging from the ages of late twenties to the age of six. The youngest a baby not even a year old is being held in the lap of the older woman as she is seated in a wheelchair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a collage town in central Europe –

Molly paced back and froth as she waited outside the medic wing of the Research Center. Rita and Maya sat on some chairs as they waited for the news of the health of the young boy who had somehow gotten into the Research Center's grounds. Dr. Peterson was busy dealing with the wounds her generator caused to the young boy who was caught up in the blast. But she still doesn't understand how he got there as she, Rita and Maya were the only ones there at the time.

"Maya what do you have there?" Rita asked as she noticed that Maya has a large scroll underneath her seat, that's much larger then she had ever seen before. It looks like it was in a fire that burnt the scroll but left it intact.

"I found it where we found the boy," Maya answers her. "But I can't read any of it. It's in Japanese or something."

"Japanese?" Molly asked but was cut off as the door of the medic wing opened. Dr. Peterson came out of the room pulling off his rubber gloves. He's a skinny thirty something black guy whose been working as the doctor of the Research Center

"How is he?" Rita asked as she stands up.

"He's fine the blast didn't damage anything vital," Dr. Peterson said stuffing the rubber gloves into his lab coat.

"Do you know who he is?" Molly asked.

"From what he was carrying on him at the time, my best guess would be that he's Japanese," Dr. Peterson said as he hands over the wallet he took off the boy to Rita. "But I can't read what it says."

"Neither can I," Rita said as she took France classes in High School.

"It says his name is Naurto Uzumaki, he's from a place called Konoha Village and he's a student at the Hidden Leaf Academy," Molly said using her metal arms to raise herself to the height level to read the ID card Rita held.

"If he's Japanese what's he's doing here? We don't have an exchange program with Japan this year," Maya said as they're currently had an exchange program with Chinese students this year.

"He's sleeping right now but when he wakes up you can ask him yourself," Dr. Peterson said. "Also once I clean up his face I found that he has whisker marks on his cheeks."

"Birthmarks?" Rita asked.

"That's what I figure but there's also something else I found looking over him. He's suffering from malnourishment and is shorter then he should be at his age. And he shows signs of beatings," Dr. Peterson said.

"Child abuse?" Maya ask.

"That's my best guess," he replied. "But he does have a very well developed body for someone of his age. And looking over his clothes I found that he's carrying some bladed weapons in some hidden folds on them."

"Weapons?" Maya ask. "What kind of weapons?"

"Weapons that I have only seen in ninja movies," Dr. Peterson said as he pulls out a kunai from his pocket.

"He plays as a ninja?" Molly said as one of her metal arms takes the kunai from the good doctor.

"You have to ask him yourself when he wakes up," Peterson said. "He should wake up in a couple of hours."

"I'll watch over him," Molly said as she walks pass the grownups into the room.

"Call when he wakes up," Rita said.

"I'll…," Molly was cut off as she opens the door to see the young boy standing up next to the bed he was laying on a moment ago, shirtless wearing nothing but boxers. They stared at each other the boys expression was in deep shock as he stares at Molly and the three adults behind her. Then in a heartbeat he sprang into action as he rush at Molly and jump over her and flew between the three adults hitting the wall of the hallway. He jump-kicked the wall springing him down the hallway and took off running.

"Stop!" Rita shouted as she ran after the young boy who move faster and move with the grace of a gymnast but far better then she had ever seen as it was something out of those American action movies.

"Call the guards!" Molly shouted to Peterson as she took off after the boy using her arms to grip the walls of the hallway.

""Have them lock down the building," Maya shouted taking off for the boy as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had no idea where he is. One moment he was doing a jutsu from the scroll he took from the Hokage and then there was a flash of light… after that nothing but darkness. When he woke up he found himself on a hospital bed and was strip of his clothes. He looked around and found his weapons on a table but he didn't see the forbidden scroll anywhere in the room. He got out of bed but his legs seem to have forgotten how to stand. After almost falling on his face, Naruto manage to get his legs working again. Then he realized that he missed something about the room, everything was different, the design, the feel and the equipment that he saw in the room are completely different from what he has seen in the hospital.

The sound of a door opening stop his train of thought as he turns to see a girl about his age entering the room. But she has four metal legs coming out of her back…

They froze as they stared at each other. His mind racing as he stares at the girl with four metal arms coming out of her back. In the hallway he saw three adults behind her. One of them the man has dark skin darker then he had ever seen before and curly black hair.

Seeing his chance he made a break for it. And now he's running down the hallway of a strange building with the two women and the girl with the metal arms chasing after him. He couldn't understand a word they were saying as they shouted things at him as he ran from them. (1) He ran pass people in the hallways dress in clothes that he has never seen before and the signs he spots as he runs are written in a language that he has never seen before either. He does recognize the signs displaying the floor number of the building and found that he's on the second floor. All he needs to do is jump out of a window and then make his way back to the Leaf.

A man in a strange uniform came out from an intersection, he held out his hands in front of him in a stopping motion and was shouting something that Naruto couldn't understand but got the message that he wanted him to stop running. He leap over the man seeing the shock look on his face as he flew over him but he also saw that the girl with the metal arms is right behind him as she uses those metal arms of hers to grab the walls of the hallways moving very fast.

Grabbing a trashcan as he spots some windows up ahead of him, he throws the trashcan at the glass breaking it into pieces. He jumps through the broken widow landing on a very hard surface. He had expected to land on a hard packed dirt road or in bigger cities a bricked one. But the ground he's on is cold and gray colored and what he thinks is the main street is a black surface. They seemed to be made out of a rocky substance. That he knows is for sure, he may not be as smart as some of his other classmates but he knows that the ground he's on is some kind of rock. But how did they make it? It seemed to be so uniform, like it was poured there, and then allowed to set. Like dried mud in a why, except with fewer cracks.

"WAH!!!!" Naruto screamed, jumping backward in fright of the massive metal box thing with wheels that gleamed in sunlight, hurtling down the extremely well paved road at an incredible speed in front of him.

"Hold it right there," a voice behind him said in his tongue. Turning around he sees the girl with the metal arms had jump after him. She was raised high in the air by the metal arms towering over him. "There's no need to be scared."

A crowd gathered around them blocking his path of escape but as he looks around everything was different from what he knew. Metal boxes the move faster then a horse, strange language that he has never heard before, and the people around him are dress and look different from the ones he knew. Everything became too much for him to bare any longer as he found his strength leaving him and his body fell to the ground. The girl caught him in her normal arms as he fell and the last thing he saw was the worry look on her face as darkness overtook him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Naruto can only speak and read Japanese.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
